beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Covision
'''"And death to the Black Knight scum!" '- A battle cry commonly used by Covision.'' Introduction 'Covision '(real name Espn Semas) is the leader and founder of The White Knights and main target of The Black Knights. Biography Early life For most of his childhood he grew up in Manteca, California, where he founded the White Knights along with Felix and Braeden Campbell when he was still attending George McParland Elementary School in 2018. He was born and spent his very early years in Oakdale very near Manteca, where he then moved to Manteca and attended George McParland in first grade. He never had any permanent relationships in school and is still single in the White Knights. The George McParland Elementary School Fight Like every other normal person in the GMPES fight, he had his memory wiped of the incident shortly after all the LIGF bounty hunters were pulled from the fight. Although counterparts of him like Covision-115 appeared in the battle. Hacking operations Allie Account Hacking In 2018, when Covision was in 7th grade, he hacked the Discord account Allie, an enemy of The White Knights, he breached the account and pulled a significant amount of intel from the account. He also seized four of Allie's servers after the operation and rebranded them as White Knight servers. Gavin Account Hacking Another enemy of The White Knights, Gavin, had his account hacked and has a significant amount of intel, most relating to his relationship with Michelle. Other early hacking operations Michelle Unlike the other operations, Covision did not hack Michelle's Discord account, rather he hacked her Outlook account, and soon after her ******* account. Macey To finish off the trio, Covision hacked Macey's Outlook account. He didn't pull out that much information, rather he got a peculiar message to her mom she sent on Outlook: "Could you bring me some ibeprophun" Despite ibuprofen being spelt wrong, the White Knights had heard some rumors earlier that Macey was selling drugs and other explicit material. Attempted hacking of Allie's Snapchat The attempted hacking of Allie's Snapchat account consisted of Covision gaining her Snapchat name and failing to log into her account. Spotify Account On November 15th, 2019, Covision discovered that his Spotify account had been hacked by someone. He issued a bounty later that same day saying: "Bounty: Whatever lowlife hacked my Spotify. Reward: Promotion?" - Covision at 11/15/2019 6:04 PM. He also contacted the Spotify customer support and they locked his account for the time being, they later gave back access to the account Leaving Dimension 1 In 2067, he was lifted from Dimension 1 along with all other current members of the White Knights and is elected into the LIGF. During this time also, the White Knights gained a lot more funding and resources from the Council of Theiss. He was also granted the Cure for Aging. Relationships With Braeden He was once Braeden's friend, but, when high school rolled around, he distanced himself from Braeden, dropping all contact with him. Now, the White Knights have put over a lot of bounties on his head that all amount to over a quadrillion dollars. He also has grown a strong hatred for him. With Landen He was a very good friend of Landen's, Covision was one of the first friends Landen made when he came to the Californian town of Manteca. Covision is also a strong believer of the Landen religion. Personality Covision has generally been an outspoken man, straying away from the popular opinion and holding beliefs some would consider odd or unusual. Appearance Normal Covision has long natural usually curly hair, which is a light brown, however it looks darker when not in light. He also has brown eyes which have traces of a hazel or green color in them. There is also a small preauricular sinus on his right ear. White Knight Outfit Appearances * None Gallery Notes * Covision is left-handed Trivia * The names of Covision's armor (Cambria, Ladinia, Ordovicia, Silurian) are inspired from early geological periods of Earth. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Knights Category:2005 births Category:November births